Silver Rose
by LittleBelikovGirl
Summary: Rose is a Moroi student. Dimitri is her guardian... They are not suposed to fall in love. But sometimes life is full of surprises... Adrian and Christian are Rose's brothers... And what if Strigois want Rose? Adopted story. The previous name was Forbitten
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Before you start reading this story I want you to know that the plot belongs to my sister. But she had an accident and she can't continue writing so she asked me to continue it for her. So here I am. For you who didn't read this story before you have to know that the first 13 chapters are written by my sister. For those who have read this story before, I will be updating a chapter every day so you won't have to wait too much for a new chapter. **

New school

"Rose!" someone called me.

I opened my eyes but I didn't really wake up. I wanted to sleep. I needed sleep.

"Rose, wake up", I heard the voice again.

"Leave me alone," I yelled annoyed. I didn't like it when they woke me up.

"No, no, no" the voice said and now I could hear that he was next to my bed. I sighed and I opened my eyes. It was Adrian, of course, my big brother. Adrian was just like me. Reckless and funny. He had black messy hair and green eyes.

"What do you want, Adrian?" I asked pissed.

"We are going to our new school, remember?" he asked me. "St. Vladimir's Academy!"

Oh, God! I had forgotten this one. Our father thought that we had to leave our school and go at that damn academy. I loved my school. I had Moroi and dhampir friends. I mean, we learned the Moroi things there too. We hadn't had to go at St Vladimir. But Abe, my dad, thought that it was for the best.

Anyway, we were going at this school tonight and I hated that I had to leave.

"Well, little sis, I suggest you to dress up" he said with an evil smile.

Oh, sometimes I hated my brother. We had the same father, but not the same mother. His mother was a blonde-haired Moroi that abandoned our father for her guardian. My mother was his second wife and a royal Moroi but she murdered by Strigois ten years ago. So, I had royal blood too. Actually, I was the only royal from the Hathaway family. That's why my father gave me her last name instead of Ozera.

And at that point, I understood that it was time to get up. When I did it, I went to have a shower. Then I brushed my long, brown hair and I put up a little lipstick. I wore my favorite, skinny jeans and a black top.

When I went down, I found Adrian shouting at my other brother, Christian.

Christian was the mysterious one. He was at the same age with me and one year younger than Adrian. He had this messy hair, just like Adrian, and deep, blue eyes. He had the same mother with Adrian and they looked like each other. I was the different one. I had long, brown hair, I tuned skin –as tuned us a Moroi's skin could be- and big, brown eyes. I didn't have blue or green eyes. My body was tiny, I was a Moroi after all, but I had deathly curves.

"Adrian" I shouted. "Leave Christian alone."

"Shut up, Hathaway" he yelled and I giggled.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Ozera" I said but I wasn't really mad at him.

"Stop it, boys" our father yelled.

He was sitting on the couch, watching TV. I gave him a deadly glare and he saw it. "Don't be like that, baby girl", Abe said.

"Yeah, don't be like that, little princess" Adrian said and came besind me. "You are lucky. I am the one who has to attend the final year again"

"Yeah, because you missed all classes last year" dad said. "At, St Vladimir's you are not going to ditch".

"Whatever" I said coldly. "Thank God that this is the last year at school. So I'll not have to go there again"

"Oh, I forgot something" Abe said.

"What?" I asked frightened.

"A guardian with the name Dimitri Belikov is there and he is _your_ guardian"

"What?" I asked socked. "I am going to have my own guardian?"

"Yes" dad said calmly. "You are a royal Moroi. You are the last Hathaway. You are going to have two guardians. So, the first one is Belikov. He is the best guardian. He has a big and good reputation"

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"Because you are important for me and the Moroi world", he answered simply.

"Right" I said. "I am going to get ready"

Four hours later, we were at that awful school. When the jet landed, I knew that I would hate this school. It was so Gothic. I really liked happy colors and happy pictures. Yes, as a Moroi, I couldn't stand the sun but at my old school, I had colors.

Anyway, this school was pretty much new but it looked like it was very old. The yard was very big and I could see vampires and dhampirs walking happily. They seemed to like it here. As we walked in, I saw that everyone was staring at us. It was really irritating. Even the school guardians were staring at us. I didn't like it.

"I can't see any dhampir girl here," Adrian said frustrated.

"Well, you'll have to flirt with Moroi girls" I said angrily. Adrian loved dhampir girls and he thought that we, the Moroi girls, were too cold for him. Yes, Moroi girls were not funny at all. I was reckless, funny, and sexy. I liked being like this. But they didn't. That's why I had so many dhampir friends.

"That's not funny," Adrian said with a sad expression.

"I like it here" Christian said excited.

"Of course you like it here, you freak," I said angrily. "This is the worst school ever"

"Stop it" Abe said and he knocked the door in front of us.

"Come in" I heard a voice.

Abe opened the door and we walked in the headmistress office. She was an old creepy lady. I didn't like her at all. She looked like an old dog.

"Abe" she said with a fake smile. "It's nice to see you"

"Kirova" he said with his big smile. "You are beautiful"

I coughed to hide my laugh. This woman beautiful? My father was such an idiot. She heard me and turned her eyes at me.

"You must be Miss Hathaway," she said with eyes full of curiosity. "You are just like your father"

"Yes, I'm hearing this, a lot" I said with a cold smile. I didn't like this bitch.

"And you are the Ozera brothers" she said without even looking my brothers. She was still looking at me. "So, Miss Hathaway, I think it's time to meet your guardian"

"Really?" I asked with sarcastic voice.

"Yes, you must get to know him" she said. "You are going to live with him for the rest of your life"

I looked at her frightened. I didn't want to live with someone that I didn't even know.

She smiled and picked the phone. "Alberta, can you please tell guardian Belikov come to my office. Rosemarie Hathaway is here.

"Rose" I said. "My name is ROSE"

"So, Abe, your children are safe here," the bitch said. "You can go"

"I want to see Dimitri first," Abe said. "The last time I saw him, he was fifteen"

"As you wish" she said with a polite smile.

I wanted to ask them how old this Dimitri is but the door opened and a man came in. He was really tall and his body was in perfect shape. His brown hear was tied up in a ponytail and his eyes were chocolate sad like a puppy's. He was young, maybe in his middle twenties. I had to say that he was hot.

"Belikov" Kirova said. "This is Abe Ozera, do you remember him?"

"Yes, I remember" he said with a sexy Russian accent.

"Hi, Dimitri" dad said and took Dmitri's hand. "How are you, kind?"

"I'm fine sir" Dimitri said with a half smile.

"Well Dimitri, this is my daughter" dad said and pointed at me.

I gave Dimitri a small smile. He smiled at me too, but I could see that he was serious. He didn't truly liked me. He was just nice and polite. He was just my guardian and I was his charge.

"Hi, Rose" Dimitri said. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" I said and I looked away.

Yes, he was cute but I didn't want to live the rest of my life with this Belikov. I wanted to be free. I wanted to go to my old school.

"I want to go to my room," I said coldly. "And I want to go now"

I knew I was bitch right now but that was me. I used to do whatever I wanted. Kirova gave me a poisonous glare but he smiled at me. Dimitri just looked me with his guardian mask.

"As you wish" Kirova said.

Abe came to hug me but I shot him the _are-you-serious_ look and he just smiled at me. "See you later, baby girl"

"Yeah, right" I said and I looked at my brothers. "I'll see you later"

_**Did you like it? Hate it? Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so much about the wonderful reviews! **_

_**Some of you have read this story and you are asking me when I'm going to update a new chapter. Well, it might take a while :( I'm going to update my sister's chapters (which are 13) and then I'll start adding my chapters so I can continue the story. **_

_**So here is the next Chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Oh, I don't own vampire academy (tears)**_

Princess

A guardian came in Kirova's office and told me and my brothers to follow her. She did not say much but I liked her. She seemed strong and powerful. I always admired dhampirs for their strength. I would love to fight Strigois but unfortunately I was born as a pathetic Moroi.

"It's okay, Rose" Christian said. Christian and I always had a special bond. We had different mothers but we were like twins. I always understood when he was sad or happy and he did the same. Yes, I was very similar with Adrian, but Christian was the one that truly understood me.

"No, Christian, I don't want to live like this anymore" I said. "I want to be normal"

He smiled. "Come on, sis" he said. "You are the strong one."

"Yes, I am" I said and I tried to smile.

"Okay" the guardian said. "The boy's dorms are on your left. You have the room six. The girl's dorms are on your right. You, Miss Hathaway, have the room five"

She gave me a strange look and she left us here. This was really strange. What the fuck was going on?

"Something..." Christian started.

"... Is not right" I finished his comment.

"Oh, nothing is going on" Adrian said. "Stop, worrying. I can see your auras changing and this is driving me crazy"

Adrian was very special. He was specialized in spirit. Spirit users were very rare and he was one of them. He could see auras and this was driving him crazy. He couldn't stand it and that's why sometimes he was drinking or ditching school. Christian was specialized in fire and it was really useful as a weapon.

As for me? Everyone was saying that I was unique. I was a fire _and _a spirit user. Strigois were chasing me since I first found out about my powers. They attacked my house four times. This was my life now. And the fact that I was Royal made them want me even more. I never left the house alone. There would be always my father's guardians with me. Of course, now I had my own.

"Sorry, Adrian" I said with a big smile.

"Whatever" Adrian said. "Can we go now? I am so tired and it's five in the morning"

"Okay" I said and I looked at Christian. "See you later, bro"

"I am here too" Adrian said as if he was hurt. "Oh, and little sis, stay away from dhampir boys. You know the rules about the Royal Morois and the dhampirs"

"Fuck you," I said. "See you tomorrow"

And with that I was gone. I passed some doors and finally I found the door with the number five. I opened it and I saw my room. I didn't like it. It was small, with white walls, a small bed, and a small closet. My cases were on the floor and I had to put my things on the closet.

_Perfect,_ I thought. I was too tired to do anything so I went straight to my bed and five minutes later, I was asleep.

That night I had this weird dream with me running and screaming a name. When I woke up I couldn't remember the name but I knew that whoever he was, I loved him more than my own life.

But I didn't have time to think about them. I was late and I had to get ready. So I took a quick bath, brushed my hair, and started to dress up. I wore a pair of skinny jeans, a black _I LOVE VAMPIRES_ t-shirt, and my jacket. I put my favorite, pink lip-gloss and I got out of my room.

As I walked through the students, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to look to know that it was Christian.

"Hi, sis" he said and started to walk beside me. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine" I said drily.

"You are talking to me, sis," he said. "What happened?"

"This dream again," I said. "It's driving me crazy"

"Maybe it's the spirit," he said with worry in his voice.

"No" I whispered angrily. "I am not going crazy"

I didn't have to talk to him like this. He was worrying about me. It was natural. Usually, the spirit users started losing control and they were going crazy. Adrian already started losing control. But I was strong. I had to.

"We are here," Christian said and I was surprised to find out that we were in the class.

The rest of the day was like that. I was running from class to class with my classmates looking at me like I was something for demonstration. I hated them. The most of my classes I was with Christian or Adrian so it wasn't so hard. Now, I had my last class and it was History. And unfortunately my brothers had other lessons.

So, I sat alone at the desk in the corner and started to drawing my notebook.

"Hi" I heard a voice beside my desk.

It was a Moroi boy. He was really hot. I liked him.

"Hi" I said with a big smile.

"I am Jesse," he said with a charming smile. "You are Hathaway, right?"

"Yeah" I said. "Call me Rose"

"Rose" he said. "Do you like the school so far?"

I wanted to say no, but I really liked that guy. "Yeah, it's charming"

"Yes it is," he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"You can sit at your sit, Jesse" I heard another voice. What the hell?

"I have to go Rose," he said with a sad smile. "What about meeting me tomorrow night at the library?"

Well, he was hot. I liked him. "Yeah" I said. "It sounds great"

The moment he walked away, a girl sat at the sit beside me. She had blond hair, pale skin, and big, blue eyes. I looked at her for a while and then I realized that she was a dhampir. The first dhampir I had seen here. And she was different from other dhampirs She looked more like a Moroi.

"Hi" she said with a friendly smile. "I'm Lissa"

"Rose" I said. "You are the first dhampir girl I saw today"

"I am the only teenage dhampir girl in our class," she said. "So, you like Jesse?"

"Yeah, he is hot" I answered with a smile. "Really hot"

"Yes, but he is a jerk" she said. "Be careful"

"Okay" I said but then the teacher came in.

At the end of the lesson, Lissa and I were something like friends. I really liked her. She didn't stare at me and she seemed normal. As we walked at the class, a small girl with blond, curly hair came and smiled at me.

"Hi" she said. "I'm Mia"

"Rose" I said lazily.

"Rose, headmistress Kirova wants you at her office"

I sighed and looked at Lissa. "See you later, then" I said with a half smile.

"Yeah, see you" she said and I followed Mia.

She took me at Kirova's office and then left me alone. I opened the door, without knocking, and I walked in the office. The first person I saw was Dimitri Belikov. He was standing at the corner and he was looking at me. Then I saw Kirova, guardian Alberta and my uncle Victor. Oh, my God. It's been a long time since the last time I saw him.

"Uncle" I said and I run to hug him.

"Rosemarie, how are you?" he asked really tired but he seemed happy for seeing me.

"I'm fine," I said with a grimace. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, Rosemarie, we must tell you something very important" uncle said.

"What?" I asked.

"The Ivashkov family is dead" uncle answered.

"WHAT?" I screamed socked. "No, they can't be"

"I'm afraid they can," he said.

"And now what?" I asked really confused. Okay, these are socking news but why did they tell me?

"Well, the Prince died" Kirova said. "And the Hathaway family is right after The Ivashkov family"

"So, what are you trying to tell me?" I asked still confused.

"You are the Princess now, Rosemarie" uncle said.

"You are kidding me, right?" I asked with a hysteric laugh. "I can't be the Princess"

"I'm afraid that you are" uncle said.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"Well, you will graduate here and then you'll be the Moroi Princess"

"No" I shouted. "I will not become the Princess. I don't want this. Find someone else"

"You have no choice," Kirova said.

"Yes, I have" I screamed.

"You are disappointing me, Rosemarie," Uncle said. "You will just abandon the Moroi people?"

I couldn't hear them anymore. I opened the door and run away. I went out of the building, at the forest and I sat at a fallen tree. How could they? I wasn't a Princess. I was the reckless Rose. The Rose that couldn't take a serious decision. And suddenly I had become the Moroi Princess? No way.

And then, if I was the Princess, I could never have a normal life. The Strigois would want me even more. Did dad know? Why did he let them do this?

"Here you are" I heard a voice with a Russian accent.

"Go away" I said without looking at him.

"I can't," he said. "They sent me to take you back"

"I don't want to go there right now," I said childish.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I heard him sitting beside me.

"Why do you even care?" I asked.

"Because, I am your guardian," he said.

"Yeah, right" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"We have to go inside, Princess," he said softly.

"Don't call me like that," I yelled at him. "I'm not your Princess"

"So, you'll let them down?" he asked. "You will let down all the Morois who believe in you because you are afraid to take responsibilities? When I saw you, I thought that you were a strong person"

"I am," I said angrily.

"Then, be the Princess" he said. "Be strong and accept your destiny"

I turned and looked at him. His eyes were soft and I could see that he believed in me. I didn't know why but this made me feel strong. Like I could do anything. Damn it.

"Thanks" I said and I stood up. "I'll do it"

"I knew that you would take the right decision, Princess" he said and stood up too.

"But, do me a favor" I said as we started to walk.

"Whatever you want," he said politely.

"Don't call me, Princess," I said. "I mean, we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I think that it's better for us to use our names"

"Yes, I think we should" he said and I could see that he was hiding a smile.

"So, you are Dimitri and I am Rose, okay?" I asked to make sure.

"I think so," he said and he couldn't hide the smile this time.

"Okay" I said and I smiled too. For the first time in my life, I felt safe. Dimitri was making me feel safe and I knew that he would risk his life to protect me. After all he was my guardian.

"Let's go inside, comrade," I said giggling with the nickname I just thought. "As a fire user I am not freezing but you are"

"Don't call me like that," he said irritated.

His irritation made me giggle one more time. "As you wish, comrade" I said.

_**So this is the next chapter. Did you like it? Just review and let me know. **_

_**Oh, I forgot. Some of you asked about my sister. She is going a lot better but she'll miss her year at school and she is really mad about it. But that's Mel.**_

_**Anyway, I'm tiring you with my problems. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Spirit

Yes, now I was officially the Moroi Princess. This was weird. Everyone was just staring at me as if I was something weird. Everyone wanted to talk to me and become my friend. I met some Moroi's like Mia and her boyfriend Aaron, but I didn't like them at all. Well the only one I truly liked was Lissa, the dhampir girl.

Now, I was at the cafeteria with Lissa and Natalie. Natalie was my Uncle Victor's daughter so she was my cousin. I liked her. She was a quite girl. As we were talking Adrian and Christian came and sat next to me.

"Hi, little Princess" Adrian said.

"Adrian, stop it," I whispered.

"Won't you introduce us to your lovely friends?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Yes, these are Lissa and Natalie" I said.

"Nice to meet you" Adrian said with his eyes on Lissa.

I looked at her but she didn't look at him. She was smiling at Christian and I could see that he was smiling at her too. This was the first time I had seen him smiling like that.

"Lissa, Natalie this is Christian" I said with a smile. "My other brother"

"Nice to meet you" Lissa said and her smile grew bigger.

"I think you lost," I whispered at Adrian's ear.

"Ah, never mind" he said. "The kind needs a girlfriend"

"Right" I said giggling.

After the dinner, we didn't have lessons so we had free time. Unfortunately, Lissa had to go training with Dimitri. He was her Mentor. So I had to stay with my brothers for two hours and hear them yelling at each other.

When the time for my date with Jesse came I was so relieved that I run away smiling. I had to search for the library but I finally found it. When I opened the door, I saw Jesse sitting on the couch. He was sexy as hell.

"Hi" he said smiling at me. "You are beautiful tonight"

I giggled. "If you say so," I said approaching him.

I went and sat on the couch next to him. I moved closer to him and draped a leg over his lap. I wrapped my arms around him, and he kissed me. He pushed me against the back of the couch, and I relaxed into what had to be the first enjoyable physical activity I'd had in weeks.

We kissed like that for a long time, and I didn't stop him when he pulled off my shirt.

"I am not having sex," I said with heavy breathing.

"Okay" he said but I knew that he didn't mean it.

He pushed me onto the couch, lying over me, still kissing me. He tried to open my bra.

"No, stop" I tried to push him away. "Don't do it"

"Why?" he asked. "I know that you like it"

I tried to push him away but he didn't move.

And that was when the door opened. I expected to see a student or a teacher. What I didn't expect was to see Dimitri.

He came in as if he expected to see us there, crossed the room like a storm, and jerked Jesse up by his shirt, nearly holding him off the ground.

"What's your name?" barked Dimitri.

"J-Jesse Zeklos, sir"

"Do you know the rules about male and female interactions around here?"

"Yes, sir" Jesse said horrified.

"Then get out of here before I'll turn you on to someone that will punish you" Dimitri barked. "And if I'll ever see you like this _I_ will be the one who'll punish you. And it will hurt a lot"

"Yes, sir" he said like a little girl.

"Then go" Dimitri released him and Jesse run away as quickly as possible. My guardian turned to me. He didn't say anything but I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

And then something changed. It was like he had never seen me before. I saw something warm in his eyes. Suddenly I realized that I was only with my jeans and my bra. He was looking at me like that because I was half-naked.

That was when I realized that something was not right with me. I felt something strong and warm. The look in his eyes was making me feel emotions stronger than Jesse's kisses. I wanted to touch him. To feel him. Shit!

What was I thinking? Was I out of mind?

"You see something you like?" I asked embarrassed.

This was wrong. Maybe he was my guardian but here, inside these walls, he was something like teacher to me. I couldn't speak to him like that.

"Get dressed," he said with his guardian mask on his face again.

I immentiatly pulled my shirt back.

"Do you have any idea how stupid this was?" Dimitri asked with a hard voice.

"I know," I said angrily.

"It's not a big deal, comrade," I said

"Stop calling me like that" he said angrily too.

"I can't see the problem. Why are you so mad?" I yelled at him.

"You are the Princess, Rose," he yelled.

"So what?" I asked.

He was like he wanted to punch me. But he just closed his eyes. "Go to your dorm Rose. If you can manage it without throwing yourself at someone else."

"Are you calling me slut?" I screamed.

"I have heard stories about you," he just said.

I wanted to yell at him but something about the disappointment on his face made me feel venerable. I didn't know what it was. I couldn't stand the fact that I disappointed_ him_. I had disappointed Dimitri. The one that told me how much he believed in me.

Something broke inside of me. With tears in my eyes, I said, "I am seventeen. Why is it so wrong to have fun?"

"Like I said, you are the Princess," he said softly now. "It's just the way things are"

I looked in his eyes and I finally catch it. He was hurt. For some reason he was hurt and lonely. It was more than that. He was afraid of something.

"What do you afraid?" I asked.

He seemed surprised but he answered. "I'm afraid of losing you," he said. "You see, I had another Moroi to protect before you. And he died"

"Do you miss him?" I asked softly. I didn't ask how this Moroi died because I knew that he didn't want to talk about it.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. _You _come first," he said with his guardian mask again.

"No, it does" I said. "Why are you putting _us_ before _you?_"

"Because we are your guardians," he said coldly. "You come first"

"That's not fair," I said.

"Life is not fair, Roza" he said. When I heard my name like this, I felt my heart beating faster and a warm feeling overwhelmed me. "That's why you can't be like the other Morois in your age. You are the Princess"

"I know," I finally said. "I disappointed you, right? You were the one that told me to fight and become a Princess and I let you down"

"You didn't let me down" he said and touched my arm.

When he touched me, I felt like I was burning. And I knew that he wasn't just a guardian to me. He was strong, sexy, and so sweet with his own way. I was falling for him. I was falling for my guardian. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"You have to go to your dorm," he said.

"Yes" I said and I started walking away.

"Goodnight, Roza" he said and I left a smile escape from my lips.

I was still smiling as I walked to my dorm. When I opened the door, something wasn't right. I could smell blood. What was going on? I run into my bathroom and I found something that made me scream. It was Adrian! Oh, my God, it was Adrian and he wasn't very good.

"Adrian!" I screamed.

He was covered in blood and he couldn't breathe well. His eyes opened when he heard me and I saw the pain and panic he felt in them.

"Adrian" I said with tears. "Oh, my God. I am going to get help"

And with that, I started to run. I didn't know where to go so I just run. Maybe I could find someone. I found him. Dimitri was talking with Alberta.

"Dimitri" I screamed.

He came to me without second thought. "What happened?" he asked.

"Adrian" I just said. "He needs help. Come"

I lead him at my room's bathroom and I showed him Adrian. "Please help my brother," I said almost crying.

He didn't say anything. He just picked up his phone and started talking to someone. I didn't hear anything of what he was saying. I just sat down beside my brother.

I wanted to use my powers for him. I wanted to help him so badly. But I knew that I couldn't. Abe told me that using my powers could put me and the people I loved in danger. So I sat there until the other guardians came and took Adrian away.

Now I was sitting on my bathroom's floor looking at the blood. I could feel that I was going crazy.

"Roza" I heard Dmitri's voice. "Come on. Let's go to the clinic. You can sleep there for tonight"

I didn't respond and he saw that I wasn't going to. He came and picked me in his arms, like I was a little girl. I didn't complain. I felt so good in his arms that I didn't mind if I was wick right now.

I buried my face on his chest and soon fell asleep.

_**So did you like it? Please review and tell me. This story used to have more than ten reviews for each chapter. **_

_**I also want to tell that I'll change some things in the story, just so you know. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you soooo much about your AMAZING reviews.**

**Well, I don't own Vampire Academy or the Russian God (tears)**

Accident

When I woke up I was on a uncomfortable bed. I didn't have to look around me to realize that I was on the clinic. I could even smell the clinic's smell.

"Hey" I heard a soft voice. I opened my eyes and I looked at my Russian God. He was sitting next to my bed with his hair falling on his solders.

"Hey, comrade" I said with a smile.

"Finally, you are awake" he said with a smile. "You are sleeping twenty four hours"

I tried to remember the last thing I could. He was yelling at me about Jesse. Then I went to my room and I found...

"Adrian" I yelled.

"He's okay" Dimitri said softly. "He is sleeping right now"

I looked around and I found him. He was sleeping on the bed beside me. He looked fine except from some scratches.

"What happened to him?" I asked. "Who did this to him?"

"We don't know. He cant remember anything" Dimitri answered.

"My dad" I said suddenly. "Christian. Did anyone tell them?"

"Yes" he said. "You and your brothers are going to visit him tomorrow. Adrian is okay so he can come with you"

I looked at him terrified. For some reason he was the only one that made me feel safe. "Don't be afraid," he said softly. "I am going to come with you. I'll protect you"

"Thank you, Dimitri," I said and before I could think about it, I hugged him. He froze for a moment but he hugged me back.

At that moment, we heard Adrian cleaning his throat. Dimitri and I looked at him.

"Get a room," Adrian said.

"Oh, shut up, Ozera" I said. "You scared me, idiot"

"I?" he asked as if he was shocked. "I scared Rose Hathaway? Woo!"

"Stop it" I said giggling. "Because of you we are going to visit dad"

"Oh, no" Adrian said. "When?"

"Tomorrow" I answered. "He is going to talk about safety again"

"Hit me" he said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Hit me so I will pass out" he explained. "Then the doctor won't let me leave like that"

I heard Dimitri chuckle and I couldn't do anything but smile. I loved the sound of it.

"Well, this is the first good thing I heard the last hours" I said. "But no. I won't give you the happiness to avoid our father"

"Yeah, right" he said and then he looked into my eyes. "Be careful little Princess. Don't forget that I know everything you feel"

I felt my cheeks blushing. What the hell? I have never blushed again.

What did he know? What did I feel? This was so confusing! I would love to have his ability. I was a spirit user but I couldn't see auras. Shit.

"Sleep again" I commanded. "You look tired"

'Yeah, right" he said and he chuckled.

"I am going to talk with Alberta about our trip," Dimitri said with his sexy Russian accent. "Are you okay Rose?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Talk to Alberta and then get some sleep. You look really tired"

He smiled softly. "I'm not tired," he said and then he was gone.

I sighed. "Be careful little sis" Adrian said. "This is not going to end up well"

"Oh, shut up" I said angrily.

"As you wish" he said with an evil smile. "Just know that I support you"

"Right" I just said.

After that we dint speak too much. As the school day started I made a small suitcase with some clothes for our trip. Something was not right. I had this feeling but I didn't want to worry about that too. So I ignored it.

At lunch time I sat with Lissa, Christian and two other dhampirs. Their names were Eddie and Mason.

"So, Lissa, we are going to visit our father," I said.

"Because of what happened to Adrian?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah" Christian said. "We'll be back in two days. He just wants to see if we are okay. And you know, Hathaway is the Princess and he believes that they wanted her, not Adrian"

"Just be careful," she said looking straight into his eyes.

I looked at them and smiled. They were falling for each other. This was good. Christian wasn't a royal. He could love a dhampir. I was so jealous about it. I had to be with a Royal Moroi dick. God.

At that night, I went to visit Adrian. He was now at his and Christian's room. When I opened the door, I found him on his bed. He was reading a... book? My, brother was reading a book. The world has gone crazy.

"Can you feel it?" I asked anxious.

"Yes" he said looking at me. "I can feel it. Something is going to happen"

"Yeah, I know" I said.

Adrian and I could feel some things. Maybe because we were spirit users. I didn't know why exactly.

"Come on" he said.

I smiled and I sat on Christian's bed. Do you want me to tell you how your aura is?"

I smiled. When we were younger, Adrian used to tell me my aura's colors so I could forget my worries.

He started talking about my aura and soon I fell asleep.

"Rose" I heard someone. "Wake up. We are leaving in half an hour"

"What?" I asked as I opening my eyes. I looked around me. I was still at Christian's and Adrian's room. "Why did you let me fall asleep?"

"You were tired" I heard Christian saying. "Just get ready. We are leaving"

I did as he said. I ran at my room's closet looking for something good to wear. I finally found a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue top, and my leather jacket. I wore a natural make up and I tied my long hair up in a ponytail. Finally, I wore my blue flats and I was perfect.

When I opened the door, I saw Dimitri standing in front of me. "God, comrade, you scared me"

"Sorry" he said. "Come, we got to go. They are waiting for us"

I followed him outside the Academy's yard at a big, black car. Dimitri sat in the front sit and he left me sitting in the middle of my brothers.

"Did you fasten your seatbelt, Chrissie?" asked Adrian with a childish tone.

"Stop being such a child, Adrian" he said annoyed.

"Oh, did Chrissie got mad?" Adrian asked.

"Not really" Christian said. "Cause your jokes are as cold as your ass"

"Oh, shut up" I said really angry now. "You are so immature. And the worst of all is that I am sitting in the middle"

"Don't be such a bich, Rosie" Adrian said.

I looked away very pissed. Sometimes my brothers were such a pain in the ass. When I looked away I saw Dimitri smiling with an amused look in his eyes.

The rest of the trip was pretty much the same. My brothers were like two five year old children. They were yelling at each other and I couldn't stand them. So, at some point I tried to open a conversation with Dimitri.

"So, comrade, you are from Russia" I said and he turned back to look at me.

"Yes" he said.

"Do you have a family back there?" I asked really interested in this.

"Well, yes" he said with a sad smile. "Back in Russia I have a family. My mother, my grandmother, and my sisters"

I was ready to ask another question but something happened. I heard the driver screaming panicked and Dimitri turned to see what was going on. Suddenly everything went really bluer. I heard a horrible noise and I realized that we were going to crush.

As I realized that, I closed my eyes hoping that this was going to end quickly. I heard another terrible noise and a scream. I felt the car hitting something really hard and then I felt the worst pain ever.

Everything went silent. I could only feel the pain and then I could smell the metal that was burning and the blood. I could smell blood.

"Rose" I heard a horrified voice. "Please, wake up. We have to go. The car is burning"

I opened my eyes but my vision was too bluer. I felt that someone was tiring to get me out of the car.

"Christian?" I asked and I felt my throat burning.

"Yeah, come on sis" he pleaded.

"Adrian?" I asked.

"He is safe," Christian said. "Come on. I can't control the fire anymore"

"Dimitri?" I asked trying to get out of the car.

"He is with Adrian," he answered but I understood that he was hiding something.

I finally let him get me out of there. When I got out, I gasped for air. I could still smell the blood and this time the smell was stronger. I looked behind Christian. There was Adrian sitting beside Dimitri. But Dimitri was on the ground with his eyes closed. He didn't breathe. He was so still.

I felt the hot tears on me cheeks. Adrian looked at me with pained expression. He could see the pain I was feeling. I went at them and knelled beside my guardian. He was... No, he couldn't be...

"He is dead" I heard Adrian saying. "I'm so sorry"

"No" I screamed. "He is alive"

"Rose" Christian said and I felt his hand on my solder.

I ignored him and I looked at Dimitri. "Hey, comrade" I said smiling. "Remember me? Your charge?"

He didn't move. He was really dead.

I started crying and I touched his arm. At the moment I touched him I felt an energy. It was like when I was using fire but stronger. I felt all the energy of my body going into his. I saw beautiful colors and lights. It was the most powerful thing I ever felt.

And then the energy was gone. When it stopped, I felt my whole body wick and I couldn't hold my eyes open. But still I was feeling that this was the best thing that ever happened to me

I needed energy. Now I was lost in dark. I started passing out but not before, I heard his voice saying "Roza?"

_**So did you like it? Is this too much? Well review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everybody. First of all I want to thank you all for your support and wonderful reviews. You are amazing. Then, I want to thank my Beta Reader singergurlxoxo. She did an amazing job!**_

_**So, I don't own Vampire academy or any character.**_

Bound

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was so bluer, so weird. I had a strange feeling and I was so wick. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength to do that. That was so not me. I was always strong. Till now.

I heard someone moving beside me and I looked at his direction. It was Christian.

"Christian" I said. "What... Where am I?"

"Look around you" he said.

I tried to focus on the room around me. It was a large room with white and brown colors. I could also see a sofa and a mini bar.

"We are on a hotel room?" I asked confused. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, do you remember the accident?" he asked nervous.

Yes, the accident. Yes, the car. The scream, the fire... the blood. Dimitri! Oh, my God.

"Where is he?" I asked panicked. "Where is Dimitri?"I held back my tears and I looked at Christian. He was looking at me like he was trying to understand something really big.

"He is fine," he said. "He is guarding your room's door" I sighed relieved. "He is fine," I said trying to calm myself. "But why is he on duty right now? Isn't he injured?"

"Nope" Christian said. "And that's the weird part. I was positive that he was dead" I shivered softly. "Well, he is okay" I said trying to remember what exactly happened.

I could remember me crying about Dmitri's death. I could remember it. But then everything was blank. What happened?

"Don't you remember anything?" he asked.

"No" I said. "I don't know what happened"

"It's okay" he said softly. "But we have other problems now"

"What?" I asked.

"Someone attacked us," he said. "That's why the driver lost control. Something happened"

"What? Who attacked us?" I asked socked.

"We don't know," he answered.

"Then ask the driver" I said angrily.

"The driver is dead" he said and stood up. "I'm going to get you something to eat" I just nodded and he was gone. Now that I was, alone I could feel again a strange feeling. It was as if nothing mattered in life. Like I was all alone and there was only evil. It was so weird. I never felt that way.

It was so scary. The world was scary. I didn't know what to do. Evil. Pain. Loss. I didn't know what to do. All the worries and the pain attacked me as if they wanted to destroy me. I started panicking.

And then I heard the door opening and I saw Dimitri running to me.

"Rose" he said anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" I tried to say, but I wasn't.

"No, you are not" he said and touched my cheek. "What's happening? Why are you panicked?"

What the fuck? "How do you know about this?" I asked.

I saw his face becoming confused. "I don't know. I just felt it. I felt your agony and your panic"

"You felt?" I asked. "What do you mean you felt?"

"I don't know," he said. "I can't explain it. I just felt your feelings. It's weird but true. It's like a bound"

"Like a bound" I just said.

We locked our eyes and for a moment, it was just him and me. Nothing else. All the panic disappeared and I felt so right looking into his eyes. They were deep and it was as if I could see right into his soul.

"Better?" he asked.

I smiled softly and I could see a ghost of a smile in his face. "That's my girl" he said and touched my hair.

And then the magic was gone. My stupid bother, Adrian, came in and interrupted us. Damn him.

"Hi sis, hi Dimitri" he said happily. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No" Dimitri answered.

"Are you okay Rose?" Adrian asked.

"I was fine before you came in" I teased him. "No, I'm happy to see you"

Adrian looked at me for a long minute. "Your aura changed," he said. "It's darker. Darker than anyone else"

"Well, that's me" I said with a sad smile.

Adrian looked really upset and when he looked at Dimitri, his face became more worried and upset.

"Yours is changed too," he said. "It's weird. Your aura has too many shades. It's like you are from another world" Dimitri looked confused but we didn't have time for this. A guardian came in and shouted that someone was attacked. I felt the panic overwhelming me and I knew that before the accident I wouldn't feel so scared.

Dimitri followed the guardian who was running and Adrian grabbed my hand to follow him. We run down the stairs and we arrived at the hotel's cafeteria. I saw Morois running and screaming and then I saw him. It was a Stigoi. He was hurt be guardians but still alive.

When he saw us he looked into my eyes and smiled. "Hello Princess" he said. "Remember me?"I looked at him socked. How the hell did I know him? And then it hit me. He was my mother's guardian. I couldn't remember him very well. I was just a little girl when I saw him the last time but I knew that he was the last person who saw my mum alive.

"No, you can't be" I said.

"Yes, they turned me" he said evilly. "They gave me a mission"

"What mission?" barked Dimitri holding his stake. "What mission?"

"They asked me to find her," he said laughing.

"I heard Adrian holding his breath and I saw Dmitri's face darken. He was mad.

"Why?" he yelled. "Why do they want her?"

"They want to awoken her" he said. "She is unique. Imagine her as a Strigoi. She is going to be powerful"

"Well, that's too bad" Dimitri said. "Cause, you are going to die"

"That's ok, dhampir," the Strigoi said. "Kill me. But you can't save her. She is going to become one of us" I saw anger flashing on Dmitri's face and I knew he was going to stake the Strigoi. I turned and buried my head on Adrian's chest who told me that everything was all right.

And then everything went silent as the Strigoi was straggling to breath.

_**So, what do you think? Please review. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi everyone. Thank you all for your support. You are amazing!**_

_**Thanks again at my beta reader singergurlxoxo. She is amazing. And someone said that she isn't good beta. Well my sister and I think that she is the best. **_

_**So, here is the next chapter. This is from Dimka's POV! I**_

_**I don't own Vampire Academy!**_

Dark

Dimitri's POV

When the Strigoi died, everyone turned and looked at Rose. She was standing awkwardly at her brother's side, trying to look calm and strong. But I could feel the dark feelings through our... bound.

I couldn't explain them. Yes, she had some good things to worry but at a normal person, they would cause some fear. But her. Her worries were becoming more and bigger and they started to hit her so much that she was going crazy.

Moroi's and dhampirs started yelling and fighting about what should we do. Some of them wanted to hide Rose and one had the nerve to say that she was a threat.

At this point, I got really mad. "You" I barked at the dhampir who spoke. "How can you say that? She is our Princess"

"Yeah, but she is a freak" he shouted. "I heard stories about her. She is specialized in to elements. The Strigois are after her. We can't have a Princess who can go crazy"

"Who said that she'll go crazy?"Adrian Ozera asked calmly.

"Oh, come on" the dhampir said. "I am a dhampir but I know about things like that. The spirit users are usually going crazy. She is a spirit and a fire user. It's a matter of time for her to go crazy" I looked at Rose and I saw that she was scared and hurt. I could feel that she was starting believing him.

This was the first time I lost my self-control. I just walked to this guy and punched him really hard on the face.

"Don't speak for her like that," I shouted.

The man looked at me as if I was crazy and said, "I'm just saying what I believe" I wanted to punch him again but I felt a hand on my arm. Rose was standing next to me looking at me and sending me calm waves through our bound. "Stop" she said.

I looked one more time at the man and then I grabbed her hand and took her outside the cafeteria. She was still scared and unsure about herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we headed to her room.

"I think so," she said unsure.

I opened the door and she went straight to the bed. She sat there and I sat beside her.

"No I'm not," she said finally. "I don't know. After the accident, I feel weird. I can't explain it. Everything is so scary. I am scared" She looked so vulnerable and small that I wanted to hug her and protect her from the world.

"I will not let anyone or anything hurt you," I said. "I promise" Suddenly she hugged me and burst into tears. I buried my face in her hair and smoothed her hair. "Shh" I said. "It's okay" For the first time in my life, I felt that I had a purpose. Well, I always wanted to protect Moroi's like my other charge, but this was different. I didn't want to protect her because she was a Moroi. I wanted to protect _her_. I would protect her even if she was a dhampir or even human. At that moment protecting her was my reason staying alive right now. This was the reason I didn't die at the accident.

"I'm glad that you didn't die in the accident," she said with a soft sob.

"Yeah, it was a miracle" I said. "Everyone said that I should be dead right now" She looked into my eyes and I felt like she could see into my soul. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were burning with so many emotions that made my hurt beat faster.

What the hell was I doing? I was falling in love with my Moroi charge. Shit. She was not only my Moroi charge. She was my Princess. Damn you, Dimitri. She is your Princess.

After that we didn't speak. I just sat there, with her in my arms. I couldn't help but feeling protective of her. She looked so small and vulnerable in my big arms. Time past and before I could notice, she was sleeping in my arms with her head resting on my chest.

"My little angel" I said softly.

Someone opened the door and I saw Christian coming in. He seemed a little socked seeing us like this but he didn't say anything about it.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She is a little shocked," I said.

"Yeah, like all of us" Christian said. "Thanks for doing this"

"This is my duty," I said.

"No, your duty is protecting her from Strigois" Christian said. "But you are protecting her from anyone who wants to hurt her physically and mentally" This was true. I would never let anyone hurt her.

"It's okay," Christian added. "As far as you protect her like that it's okay" What did he mean? Did he know about it? Holly crap.

"Adrian wants to speak with you," he said after a minute. "I'll stay with her""Thanks" I said and I stood up, leaving her on the bed. I stopped and shot a last look at her face. God, she was stunning.

I went at the cafeteria and now I could see that there was none except from Adrian and another Moroi woman. When he saw me, he came to me and we sat at a table.

"So, I wanted to talk about something" he said. "As you may know, I am a spirit user and one of my pours is seeing auras""Yes, I know" I said confused.

"So, after the accident something is not right about you and Rose", he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

"Her aura colors are darker," he said. "She has colors that she never had again. Some of them are natural, like pink and purple. They mean love and desired. But the other are weird. I can see yellow and grey and they mean madness and misery"

"Madness?" I asked.

"And this is not only that" he continued. "Your aura has changed. You have the same colors but there are shadows. I can't explain this. It's like you are haunted or something"

"Why is this happening?" I asked.

"Well, I have a theory" he said. "You see, you were very injured. I don't know how much exactly. And I think that she healed you. I think this is why all this happening" He looked at me deep in thoughts. And I had my thoughts. Is this why we have a bound? Because she healed me? And how injured I was? So many questions and no answers. This was frustrating

_**So, did you like it? Don't forget to review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that took me so long. Anyway. Here is the next chapter! I don't own Vampire Academy or Dimitri (even though I wish I owned him.) **_

Unexpected 

When I woke up, I was a little bit confused. The last thing I could remember was crying in Dimitri's arms. I must fell asleep soon after. I looked around, but Dimitri had disappeared. Where was he?

I started panicking, but then I heard Christina's voice, "He is with Adrian," he said.

"Oh, God" I said, "How long did I sleep?"

"Two hours" he said calmly. "I didn't want to wake you up. You seemed really tired".

"Shit" I said. "I have to speak with Dimitri. What he did was stupid. He could lose his job for punching that guardian".

"He really cares about you," my brother said. "I can't understand. The way he looks at you... it's like you are the only person in the world, and honestly? It's getting really weird."

"I don't know what are you talking about" I said calmly and stood up. "I have to find him"

"The guardians won't let you go," he said.

"Wanna bet?" was all I said.

I opened my room's door and I faced a really big dhampir. "Hello, guardian" I said with a charming smile. "I want to go for a walk"

"I'm sorry Princess," he said in a stoic manner. "You can't"

"Sure I can," I said, releasing my magic. "And you will let me"

His look changed. Now. he was looking at me with tender eyes and I knew that the compulsion worked. "As you wish" he said.

"You are amazing," Christian just said, but I wasn't listening to him.

I started running and asking nearby guardians where Dimitri was. Finally, I found his room and I knocked his door.

He opened immediately and when he saw me, his eyes became calmer.

"Rose" he said as he moved to allow me inside his room, "What's going on?"

"Dimitri, what you did with that guardian was stupid," I said and it was obvious he knew whom I was talking about. "It was sweet, but still very stupid"

"Rose, he was speaking about you like you were a crazy person!" he said with anger. "I would have loved to kill him"

"Dimitri!" I said shocked. "He was right! I am going crazy."

"No, Roza" he said sternly, looking into my eyes. "I won't let it happen to you. I _will_ keep you sane"

"Why are you doing this, Dimitri?" I asked

"Because _you _come first" he said simply, but with emphasis.

No, not that again. I didn't want to hear this bullshit again. I wanted to hear that he cared about me, and not because I was a Moroi.

"Don't do this again," I said with tears forming in my eyes. "I know. You care about me because I am your charge"

"Roza" he said and came really close to me. "I... I care about you. I would protect you even if you were a dhampir or even a human"

"Really?" I asked. "Why?"

I knew what I needed to hear. I needed to hear that he loved me. And now I knew that I did. You can't deny love. If love is here, you can't just vanish it. You must accept it. And I knew that I loved him from the first time I saw him, I just didn't want to accept it. But now, as I was looking into his eyes I knew it. He was the one person that could hurt me or make me happy.

And I could see it in his eyes. He loved me as much.

He bent down, but stopped just before kissing me, waiting to see if I didn't want it. But when I did nothing but look into his eyes, he smiled and softly put his lips to mine and I responded. I felt his tongue run along my lips. My mouth opened and the instant his tongue touched mine I felt a bold of electricity sock running through my body. The kiss deepened as I wound my fingers into his hair, and with his arms pressing every inch of my body to his till there was nothing between us but our clothes. Things were getting a little hot, and with a speed that surprised me he reached down and pulled me up into his arms by the back of my thigh.

Next thing I knew, my back was against the wall, and my arms were around his neck. Our kiss became more passionate and had more of a needy feel. I couldn't think of anything else but his mouth crashing mine.

I was in heaven until the door opened. I jumped away from Dimitri and looked at the door. It was Christian. He was looking at us shocked.

"Chris" I said. "It's not what..."

"Are you two together?" he asked still very shocked.

"No" Dimitri and I said at the same time.

I knew that we couldn't be together, but it still hurts. I loved him so much, and to know that it would never happen, that we weren't going to work, it killed me.

"That's worse," Christian said, getting mad. "Because _you, _Belikov, are making out with my sister and you are not even together"

"Christian, get out" I said really calm, but serious.

"No, Rose!" Christian yelled. "You can't let this dhampir fuck you whenever he wants something!"

"Christian, get out now!" I screamed, I was losing my temper, and I didn't want to do something that I would regret. "I mean it, Ozera. You will get out or I swear to god, I will hurt you."

Christian looked at me as if he didn't know me, but got out of the room quickly.

As soon as he got out, I looked at Dimitri.

"We can't be together, can we?" I asked with tears.

"No, we can't" he said calmly, but you could hear the pain in his voice.

I didn't say anything, because I knew he was right. We couldn't be together. It was impossible.

"I shouldn't have done it," he said with his guardian mask on again. "It was wrong, and I'm sorry"

"It's okay," I said trying not to cry. "I should probably go now."

As I opened his door room, I saw that he wanted to stop me but he didn't. As soon as I walked out of his room, I started crying. I have never cried over a man in my life.

I should stay away from him, because if anyone found out, he would lose his job and his status. I was determined, and try my damn hardest to make sure that I would never do that to Dimitri.

_**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**_

_**Thanks again to my Beta reader singergurlxoxo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone! First of all I want to thank you for your wonderful reviews. **_

_**Some of you thought that I was going too fast so I slowed down Dimitri's and Rose's relationship.**_

_**And, sadly, I don't own Vampire Academy! **_

Shadow Kissed

I didn't speak privately with Dimitri after what happened. I wanted desperately to see him, but I knew that I shouldn't. I couldn't risk being alone with him because I didn't know if I could control myself.

It's been a week since our hot moment and we were back at the academy. I was feeling worse and worse as the days went on. I could feel the darkness inside me, but I never said anything.

Now, I was at the cafeteria with Lissa, Christian, and Adrian. Lissa and Christian were something like a couple, even though they would never tell us. Christian didn't speak to me after he saw me with Dimitri. He was avoiding me, and I left him alone. Since he didn't say anything, I was fine.

"What is happening to you, little girl?" Adrian said, "I'm losing you. Your aura is really dark. You have black and gray colors. And lots of yellow"

I gave him a dark look. "Shut up" I said calmly. "I mean it"

"Okay" he said. "I'll shut up"

"Yeah, Rose has lots of secrets lately" Christian said. "I don't know where my favorite sister have gone"

"Just leave me alone," I said really tired. "I don't have the energy to fight with you"

Christian was about to say something, but Adrian stopped him. "Stop it" he said. "She feels like shit. I can see it"

At that moment, a Moroi girl with the name Mia came to us and smiled. She was a year younger than me, but she looked like a twelve-year-old girl with blond hair.

"Hi, do you remember me?" she asked to sweet.

"Yes" I said. "You are Mia, right?"

"Yeah" she said still standing beside my chair. "So, I wanted to invite you to our party"

"Really?" I asked. "When is it?"

"It's tonight," she said. "Right after the lessons."

"I don't know…" I said, torn "Dimitri wouldn't approve of that"

"Belikov?" she asked shocked. "Why do you even care? He is just a dhampir"

"What do you mean?" I asked a little angry.

"Why do you care about a dhampir's opinion?" she asked confused. "Dhampirs are useful only to protect us. They can't have an opinion to anything"

The way she told it, it was as if she thought Dimitri and the other dhampirs were idiots.

"Go away" I said. "Now"

"What?" she asked socked.

"I said go away" I screamed.

I was ready to punch her but Adrian cached my hand. "Go away Mia" he said and then looked at me. "What happened to you? I can't even recognize you anymore!"

"I am fine," I said, standing up, "I'm going for a walk. And I don't need any company"

As I was walking out of the cafeteria, a tear escaped from my eye. I couldn't believe it. I was becoming an Emo girl. Shit, I didn't want this. I used to be a happy girl. I used to laugh. Laughter... I forgot what even that was.

I went out past the school and into the woods. I needed to be alone, and I knew that nobody was going to come out here. So, I sat down, not even caring about my skinny jeans, and I sat there, thinking, until I heard someone approaching.

"Hathaway!" a boy shouted. "Do you remember me? I'm Jesse. We made out at the library"

I looked at him and I saw that he was with another Moroi boy. They seemed really weird today.

"Are you drunk?' I asked, though I knew they were, they smelled like alcohol.

"No, sweetheart" he said. "I just wanted to show my friend your powers"

"What do you mean?" I asked scared.

"You know," he said. "The whole spirit and fire thing?"

"I don't understand," I said.

"Oh, come on!" he said, "I know your little secret. I have a cut on my arm, and your gonna heal it"

"Go away!" I shouted trying not to sound too scared.

"No, little Princess" he said. "We can always _make_ you do it"

"What..."

I didn't finish my question. Suddenly I felt a pressure. It was hurting so much that I thought I would explode. What was it? I couldn't breathe. I couldn't find the air to breathe. How did they do that?

"Do it, Hathaway!" Jesse screamed. "Heal me or I will torture you even more!"

Now, tears were running down my cheeks and I screamed. I felt the darkest feeling I ever had, and suddenly I was furious. The pain didn't stop, but I didn't care anymore. He wanted magic? Well, I would give him some.

I opened my mind and let the magic run through my veins. I thought of spiders, and suddenly the pain stopped. Jesse screamed in agony and started fighting something.

I laughed. I knew what he was seeing. I used the spirit to make him see that spiders were attacking him. As I was seeing this asshole screaming, I felt content. I was satisfied.

"Hooy na ny" I heard someone saying. I recognized the voice indtantly. I could always recognize him. Though, this was the first time I actually had ever heard him speaking Russian.

"Roza, stop!" he said.

"No, Dimitri, he deserves it!" I screamed.

"Roza, please, stop!" he begged.

His agony made me want to stop. Suddenly, I knew that this was wrong but I couldn't let go of the magic. I was trapped in a box with it, and I couldn't escape.

"Give it to me" he said. "Give the magic to me"

At first I didn't know what to do. How would I give him the magic? So, I did the only thing I could. I focused on him. Every thought was on him now and I tried to let the magic go. I didn't understand how it happened but I felt the darkness disappear.

I closed my eyes and gasped for air. I was so tired. I have never used the spirit like this. It was scary. It scared me more than any Strigoi ever would.

"Are you okay?" I heard Dimitri asking.

At first, I thought that he was asking me, but then I saw that he was looking at Jesse. He didn't even look at me. I don't know why, but I was so hurt by this.

"I suggest you to go to your room," he said and Jesse stood up.

"You'll pay for this, Hathaway!" he shouted, and he and his friend were gone.

Now I was all alone with Dimitri. It was the first time since... I couldn't even think about it. If I did, he would feel it through our bound.

"What was that Rose?" he asked angrily. "What is the matter with you"?

"You know what is wrong with me," I said. "I told you so many times, I'm going crazy"

"No, I won't let you" he said, it was the same thing he said to me at the hotel room.

"How?" I asked letting out all the anger I had. "How will you do that? I'm feeling more and more alone every day. I feel empty. The things that used to make me happy don't matter anymore. I'm losing it Dimitri!"

"Stop it!" he said really angry. "You can't talk about yourself like that. I believe in you Roza. I know you."

"How the hell do you know me?" I shouted. "You've known me about a month or so. How the hell do you think you know who I really am?"

"I don't know," he said. "It's like I've known you forever. We are so alike in so many ways. You are fighting to keep control and I'm fighting for my control too"

I was speechless. Did he really just say those things?

"I hate seeing you like this, Rose," he said. "Please, let me help you. I'm the only one who can"

"How do you know that, Dimitri?" I asked.

"Because I'm shadow kissed," he said.

"What the heck is that?" I asked confused.

"At the car accident, I technically died," he said. "I was dead, and you brought me back. You brought me back from the dead. That's why we are bound together"

"How do you know that?" I asked shocked.

"I did a little research with Adrian," he said. "We found out that it happened to St. Vladimir and his guardian, Anna. Only spirit users can bring a dead person back to life"

"Okay…" I said. I didn't think of this that much. I would think about it later, when I had the time.

"The fact that we can't be together doesn't mean that I don't care about you," he said. "I still worry about you. I need you to be happy"

"Be happy?" I asked. "I don't know if I_ can _be happy anymore"

"You'll find a way," he said. "Now let's go inside, you must be freezing!"

"_**Hooy na ny" means "No fucking way". I know it's a little weird for Dimitri to talk like that but remember, he is only 24. **_

_**So, did you like it? Please let me know!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everybody. I am very sorry that took me so long to update. I had problems with my laptop (sigh) and I still have.**_

_**So, in this chapter I wanted to add something about the past. **_

_**Anyway I don't own Vampire academy. **_

Past and Present

I was running in a big room with my legs shaking. I was feeling dizzy and scared as hell. I couldn't see faces; I was just hearing whispers. Whispers that were telling me to run. Whispers that were begging me to save them. I was looking around me to find who the hell they were but the only think I could see was a big, white room and a light.

As the whispers became louder I started running and finally saw a door. I opened it and the first thing I saw was Dimitri. He was bleeding and a man with red eyes was kneeled beside him. I screamed...

I opened my eyes and I saw my room's walls. Shit, this was just a dream. Well, a nightmare. I sighed and sat up. I looked at my clock and I saw that the day already started. It was Sunday, so I could do whatever I wanted.

I sighed and stood up. I had a bath and dried my hair. I didn't really care about what I would wear so I picked the first clothes I saw and wear them.

As I walked out of my room I saw a girl walking towards me. She was my cousin, Natalie.

"Rose" she said happily. "How are you?"

"Fine" I murmured. "How are you?"

"I'm fine too," she said with a cute smile. "Adrian wants to speak with you"

"Okay" I said with a sigh and I walked at Adrian's room without looking at her. When I arrived I knocked the door and he yelled for me to come in.

When I opened the door I saw him sitting on his bed with a small smile.

"Hello, sis" he said softly.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Natalie told me that you wanted me"

"Yes" he said. "Take a look at this"

He gave me a picture and I took it. I saw a woman smiling at me. She was very pretty, with long, red hair and brown eyes. She was so sweet and small. I had a feeling that I knew her somehow.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"She is Janine Hathaway," he answered. "Your mother"

I gasped surprised. "My mother? Where did you find it?"

"I have my ways," he said with a smile.

16 years ago

I walked silently into her room. She was sleeping, so peacefully. I couldn't believe that anyone would be more beautiful than her. She had her father's hair and my eyes. She didn't look like the normal Moroi's but that meant that she was special. She was my baby after all.

"Hi sweetie" I whispered because I didn't want to wake her up. I touched her noise. "Mummy is here"

She yawed and opened her big eyes. She looked at me and giggled.

"Momma" she said with her sweet voice.

"Shh" I said touching her leaps. "Shh, angel. You don't want to wake your brothers"

She giggled again. "Adri and Chrissie?"

"Yes, they are sleeping" I said with a small smile.

Adrian and Christian were Abe's kids from his other wife. I loved them like my own children and I couldn't imagine my life without them and my little angel right here.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her softly.

"Yeah" she said and I couldn't hold back my laughter. She was a cute little angel.

I walked out of the room to get her something to eat. As I walked, I saw a shadow at the window. Was it my guardian? I didn't know, but I wanted to find out who he was. I walked at the widow and looked outside. Then I was so shocked that I couldn't even scream. It was a Strigoi.

His red eyes looked at me and he smiled evilly. Then he opened the widow and climbed in.

"Hello, Hathaway" he said with a scary voice. "How are you tonight?"

My eyes winded and I couldn't speak. "Your children are sleeping and your husband is not home. So we can do it alone"

"No" I said. "No"

"Don't be like that"

"I'm not going to become like you," I snapped.

"Oh, who said that I want you to become like me?" he asked. "No, we don't want you"

"Then what do you want?" I asked frightened. My legs were shaking.

"I want you out of the way," he said. "It's not you that we want. It's your little daughter"

"Rose?" I asked more frightened than ever. "Why? Why do you want her?"

"Because she is special," he answered.

"I don't understand," I said.

"You don't have to" he said. "When you'll die, your little girl will grow up as the Princess and everyone will try to protect her. This is what we want. We want her to be safe until she'll find her magic"

"Please, not my baby" I cried.

"Sorry" he said and came closer.

I screamed with agony. He was going to kill me and I couldn't protect my little baby.

Present

"She is beautiful" I said and looked at him. "Thanks Adrian"

"I know," he said. 'She was an angel, unlike my mother"

I was so touched. God I love Adrian. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Stop being so stubborn" he said suddenly. "Go back to Belikov. You need him and I can see that"

"I can't, Adrian," I answered. "I can't destroy his life. I love him too much to do this"

"This is the first time you are saying something like that," he said. "You have changed so much"

"I had to" I answered. "Dimitri told me about the shadow kissed thing. Is that why I'm going crazy?"

"I think so," he said. "You started feeling weird after the accident, right? So, I think it's that"

"And what can I do?" I asked.

"Keep him close to you," he said simply. "He is the only one who can protect you from yourself"

"I just can't" I said and stood up. I walked out of his room before he could say anything else. As I walked I greeted Edie, Mason, Lissa and Christian. I looked at them and I was jealous. They were happy, normal. I was the different. I was the freak.

I walked out of the school. The night was cold and it was snowing. But I didn't mind. The clean air helped me think. Adrian was the only one in my side. Christian didn't even speak to me and I had to stay away from Dimitri. At times like this I wished I had my mother. She would know what to do, right?

"Rose" I heard the most beautiful voice for me. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing"

"Hi Dimitri" I said without looking at him.

I smelt his aftershave as he came closer. Oh, my God I loved this smell. Actually I loved everything about him.

"Roza, what's wrong? You're so sad." he asked softly.

Finally I stopped walking and looked at him. His face was perfect and his eyes held so much love that I had to hold back my tears. "I was thinking that life isn't fair with me" I said and walked away because I didn't know if I could hold myself. I wanted to hug him.

Dimitri's POV

I was walking outside. It was snowing and I suppose that it was very cold, but I was from Russia. The cold didn't bother me at all. And I was so worried that I didn't even notice. Roza wasn't right. She was sad again. She was getting more and more miserable every day that passed. I wasn't going to lie; I was really worried about her.

And then I saw her. My Roza. She was walking alone. In the cold. I walked beside her and I called her name. She greeted be without looking at me and I was frustrated. I wanted to see her face.

"Roza, are you okay? You're so sad." I asked, worried.

She stopped walking and looked me in the eyes. She was so beautiful that sometimes it hurt. She was leaving me breathless. "I was thinking that life isn't fair with me" she said and walked away leaving me staring at her back. This girl was so unlucky. Yes, life wasn't fair with her and I couldn't do anything about it.

_**"There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way, no day but today"**_

_**- Rent 1996 - 2009 RIP Jonathan Larson!**_

_**This was something my beta singergurlxoxo wrote me and I really liked it, so I wrote it here. **_

_**Anyway how was it? Please review. **_


End file.
